fanzinearchivfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Eintragung vom (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 4)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 thumb|120px|right|Seite 34 thumb|120px|right|Seite 35 thumb|120px|right|Seite 36 Dieser Beitrag beinhaltet drei Spielerezensionen mit einer Einleitungsgeschichte. Letztere ist eine Tradition im Störtebekers Logbuch und macht einige Vereinsmitglieder der Störtebekers Erben zu Protagonisten. Die rezensierten Spiele sind das Brettspiel Die heiße Schlacht am kalten Buffet, das Kartenspiel Batman - Poker gegen Joker und eine Expansion zum Aliens-Brettspiel, welches in Logbuch Nr. 3 rezensiert wurde. Quelltext ﻿Eintragung von... Rezensionen 21. April, anno 1991 Harte Zeiten liegen hinter uns. Nach der langen und eintllnigen Rückfahrt von Spanien nach Hamburg, entdeckten dle Kunzebrllder beim ungezlhlten Versuch, lhre Babytltowlerungen abzuwaschen (Logbuch 3 Leser erlnnern sich...), etwas Unglaubliches: RedeIigx, unserem Exkapitln, war es doch tatsächlich gelungen, sich wieder unerkannt als blinder Passagier an Bord zu schmuggeln. Verdammte Sch...l Nun, viel Zeit zum Resignieren blieb nicht, da unser Ausguck endllch etwas meldete: "Schiff, drei Strich backbord vorausl" Zunächst beschlossen wir, einen Spllher vorauszuschicken, schließllch hatten wir unsere Erfahrungen mit getarnten Piratenjägern. Demokratisch wurde daraufhin ein Freiwilliger bestimmt, der dlese Aufgabe llbernehmen sollte: Matrose Matthlasl Freudlg erregt um sich schlagend, wurde er ans Katapult gebunden - dann ließen wir den Wurfarm nach vorn schnellen. Mit einem heldenhaften Kampfschrel auf den l.ippen, verschwand unser Splher am l-lorizont... Eine Minute lang warteten wir vergebllch auf ein Warnzeichen unseres heldenhaften Matrosen, dann hielt uns nichts mehr. Die Segel wurden gesetzt und, um schneller an Fahrt zu gewinnen, unnötlger Ballast lns Meer geworfen - auch wenn Schlffskoch Murillo, Seeschlangenharpunler Utzig und Maat Schumacher heftig bestritten, Ballast zu sein. Dann waren wir heran. Das erste, was wir feststellten, war, daß es sich bel dem "Schiff" nur um einen ollen Flschkutter handelte, das zweite war die Erlnenntnis, warum unser Späher kein Signal geben konnte: er saß zusammen mit drei Fischern in stiller Trautsamkeit an Deck und winkte uns fröhlich zu. Als wir bemerkten, WAS ihn da so fesselte, verflog unsere Enterstimmung sofort... Die heiße Schlacht am kalten Buffet Ravensburger/ Preis: ca. 18,-DM/ Anzahl der Spieler 2 bis 6/ Ausstattung 1 Spielplan (vierteilig), 6 hölzerne Spielfiguren, 3 sechsseitige Würfel, 20 Schlemmerscheiben Die letzten Gäste verlaßen gegen 2 Uhr nachts die Party, schauen noch einmal wohl gesättigt auf das fast leere Buffet und sehen mit Entsetzen die gierigen Bedienungen, die sich über die Essensreste hermachen. Hier und dort hört man Teller zu Boden fallen, abgehetzte Kellner drängeln sich um den Hummer, andere wiederum begnügen sich mit der Käsetafel, denn sie hat begonnen... die heiße Schlacht am kalten Buffet! Die Spieler übernehmen die Rolle eines Kellners und haben die Aufgabe, die Reste des kalten Buffets abzuräumen. Selbstverständlich darf man sich den einen oder anderen Happen selbst einverlelben, doch leider wollen alle immer nur das Beste, sei es der Schinken, die Desserts oder der Hummer, man will einfach alles. Auf dem Spielplan befinden sich 21 Felder, das gelbe Startfeld ist mit einem Pfeil gekennzeichnet und gibt die Zugrichtung vor. Die 21 Felder sind kreisförmig um das Buffet in der Mitte angeordnet. Die 19 Schlemmerscheiben mlt den Werten 1 bis 6 werden gemischt und aufgedeckt auf das Buffet gelegt. Der letzte Leckerbissen ist festgelegt die Hummerscheibe mit dem Wert 7 kommt als unterste Karte in den Stapel. Nun sucht sich jeder Spieler einen Spielstein aus und der hungrigste Spieler beginnt natürlich. Ziel des Spiels ist es, möglichst oft am kalten Buffet vorbeizukommen, um sich die feinsten Leckereien zu schnappen. Um die 21 Felder so schnell wie nur möglich zu überwinden, ohne dabei einen Teller fallen zu lassen versteht sich, hat man 3 W6 zur Verfügung. Zunächst würfelt man mit einem W6, dann mit 2 W6 und schließlich mit 3 W6, einziger Hecken hierbel ist, man darf die magische Grenze von 7 nicht überschreiten. Beim Einsatz vom zweiten W6 darf man das Ergebnis sogar mit 2 multiplizieren und was passiert demnach beim beim Wurf des dritten W6? Jawoll, der Einsatz wird dreifach belohnt. Alles über 7 bedeutet ab zum Startfeld. Kommt man in seinem Spielzug über das 21te rot gekennzeichnete Spielfeld, darf man sich den obersten Happen einverleiben, endet der Spielzug sogar auf dem roten Feld, packt einen die Gier und man darf sich zwei Scheibchen nehmen. Eine taktische Überlegung bietet das Mittragen von anderen Spielern. Endet ein Zug auf einer anderen Spielfigur, so kann man sich von dieser mittragen lassen. Es können auch mehrere Spielfiguren aufeinander liegen. Den Einsatz der Würfel für die Bewegung bestimmt allerdings der oberste Spieler und nur dieser bekommt beim Überrunden des roten Feldes einen Happen vom Buffet. Pech für die anderen, aber wer einen Mitspieler trägt, hat nun mal keine Hand mehr frei. Das Spiel endet, wenn der Hummer die Platte verlassen hat. Gewonnen hat derjenige, mit den meisten Punkten. Bei Gleichstand entscheidet die Anzahl der gesammelten Scheiben. Bei zwei Personen sucht sich jeder Spieler zwei Spielsteine aus und würfelt immer für beide hintereinander. Ansonsten gelten die oben genannten Erläuterungen. DIE HEIßE SCHLACHT ist ein sehr hübsch aufgemachtes Spiel, welches man sehr gut zwischendurch spielen kann. Die Regeln kann man nach einmaligem Lesen getrost zu den Akten legen. Das Spiel besticht durch seine Einfachheit und der gelungenen Mischung aus Taktik und Glück. Und nach einer Partie ist man gewiß noch nicht satt! [MAHÖ] Batman - Poker gegen Joker FX Schmid/ Preis: ca. 10,-DM/ Anzahl der Spieler : 2 / Ausstattung : 36 Powerkarten und 12 Actionkarten für Batman, 36 Powerkarten und 12 Actionkarten für Joker, 2*5 Citykarten Nein, nicht des auch noch, ein Batman Kartenspiel. Reichen denn nicht die vielen Aschenbecher und Spardosen, die sich mit dem Fledermaus-Symbol zieren. Aber wer hat zur Zeit des großen Filmerfolges von Batman 89/90 nicht versucht, dieses Symbol für seine Produkte zu gewinnen. FX Schmid zumindest hat mit diesem spannenden Kartenspiel einen Erfolg erzielt. In den Rollen von Batman und Joker kämpfen die beiden Spieler um die jeweiligen City-Bezirke von Gotham City. Ziel des Spiels ist es, möglichst viele City-Bezirke für sich zu erobern. Hierzu werden die Citykarten mit den Werten 1 bis 4 offen in einer Reihe ausgelegt, wobei am Anfang jeweils die 4 Citykarten in Richtung ihres Herrschers schauen. Die beiden Citykarten mit dem Wert Null werden aussortiert, sie spielen später bei der Glücksvariante eine Rolle. Nun mischt noch jeder Spieler seinen Stapel mit den 36 Power- und 12 Actionkarten, legt ihn verdeckt vor sich hin und Joker eröffnet die Partie. Abwechselnd werden jetzt die Powerkarten an eine beliebige Citykarte angelegt bis zu einem Maximum von insgesamt vier Powerkarten. Es gilt, die eigenen Stadtbezirke zu sichern und die des Gegners zu erobern. Da jeder Spieler aber nur 36 Powerkarten mit dreimal den Werten 1 bis 12 zur Verfügung hat, muß schon ein wenig Kopfrechnen und taktisch anlegen, um später die Herrschaft über Gotham City für sich zu beanspruchen. Mit den Actionkarten kann man die gegnerische Seite schwächen, aber wehe, die "Changekarte" wird gezogen. Dann werden nämlich die Rollen getauscht und man steht vor der Wahl: entweder man hofft, daß die zweite im Spiel befindliche "Changekarte" noch vor Spielende auftaucht oder man findet sich mit der jetzigen Rolle ab und versucht das Beste daraus zu machen. Bei der Abrechnung zählen eigene, erfolgreich verteidigte Citykarten den jeweilig angegebenen Wert. Eroberte, fremde Citykarten allerdings zählen den aufgedruckten Wert plus einen Extrapunkt. Durch Addition der eroberten Citykarten wird der Sieger ermittelt. Für reine Taktiker sei die "coole Taktikvariante" empfohlen. Hierbei werden lediglich die beiden "Changekarten" aussortiert. Das Glück beschränkt sich in diesem Fall auf die Actionkarten. Es fehlt allerdings der gewisse Nervenkitzel. Sehr reizvoll ist auch die angegebene "Glücksvariante". Hierbei werden alle 10 Citykarten inkl. der beiden Citykarten mit dem Wert 0 verdeckt zwischen die beiden Spieler gelegt. Die Begrenzung von vier Powerkarten pro Citykarte entfällt, als Grenze gilt nun die Tischkante. Des Spiel endet diesmal, wenn ein Spieler seine letzte Powerkarte gelegt hat. Dann erst wird aufgedeckt und der Sieger ermittelt. Einfach mal ausprobieren. Batman - Poker gegen Joker - gehört für mich zu den Spielen, die man sehr gut zwischendurch spielen kann. Die Regeln sind nach kurzer Zelt ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt und die kleine Box nimmt wenig Platz für sich in Anspruch. Hervorzuheben sind die Spielkarten, die durch hervorragende Comic-Aufmachung ein weiterer Boni dieses Spiels sind. Wer dazu noch Batman-Fan wie meine Wenigkeit ist, wird kaum umher kommen, sich dieses Spiel einzuverleiben. Zudem herrscht hier ein Super-Preis-Leistungs-Verhältnis. Für all diejenigen, die taktische Spiele mit einer Portion Glück mögen, sei dieses Spiel empfohlen! [MAHÖ] Aliens Expansion Leading Edge Games, USA/ 1990/ Preis: ca. 25,-DM über Importläden [DUTZ] Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Dirk Utzig Kategorie:Marc Höhne